


Prowling For Pleasure

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: Partake Of Me [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A little bit of snowballing, Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and cum, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Licking, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Tarot, Teasing, The Thrill of Getting Caught, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, Voyeurism Mentioned, cum licking, social manipulation, tarot reading, threesome...kinda, vampire powers, well more like evening sex because vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: Vergil reveals one of his secret fantasies and you cannot deny the allure of fulfilling it. So, you treat Vergil to a night of indulgent luxury and forbidden pleasures.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Partake Of Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659487
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	1. His Deepest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I can't get enough of Vergil and his Evening Star! I hope ya'll are ready for another helping of vampire spice because ho boy...this next installment is gonna be a doozy! 😘

You remember the first time you opened your eyes after your death. It did not feel like waking up from a long restful slumber…in fact, as a vampire, you no longer truly sleep. Instead, you just fall into torpor each night and become the inanimate corpse you technically should be. And as soon as the sun dips down below the horizon your body simply reanimates, ready to stalk the night for mortal quarry as an immortal predator.

Stirring from your torpor feels just like it always has since that first time…empty yet strangely nostalgic.

Your eyes snap open just after the infernal sun sets and twilight settles in sky. Despite the complete darkness of the room, your supernatural sight can still trace patterns on the ceiling. You lay there in bed for a moment, assessing your surroundings while your mind shakes the remnants of whatever dream or memory plaguing you during the day. The ever so soft cadence of deep breathing close by has you glancing up with a fond smile on your face.

Vergil Sparda, the Dark Slayer and your devilish lover, is still snoozing away as he holds your nude form close to his own bare chest. This is very unexpected since he is usually awake before you rouse from repose, ready to offer you his blood as he softly strokes your hair. You are about to reach up to brush away a stray strand of white hair from his striking face when you catch some subtle movement in the corner of your eye. You immediately peer down the bed and spot a sizable tent underneath the bedsheet just over his hips, which can only mean one thing…

 _Mmm...it must really be a sexy dream if he’s **that** hard_, you thought as the ever-present insatiable hunger starts to stir inside you. As he jerks beneath the bedsheet you feel that primal urge to stalk your prey…and before you know it, you are untangling yourself from his arms, using some of your blood to enhance your stealthy removal from his protective embrace. You slip down the length of his body underneath the bedsheet until you come face-to-face with the object of your voracious desire.

You settle in between his long legs, shimmying a little as your predatorial gaze hones in on his innermost thigh. A quiet sigh of delight escapes your lips as you ready one hand to grasp his hard member as soon as you strike. Vergil stirs in his sleep a bit, but you hold your position, brushing your mouth against the vein close to his groin. You wait for a moment as he drifts back into the world of dreams…and then you pounce, hissing softly before sinking your fangs into his thigh while you swiftly grab his cock.

Vergil’s entire body jolts at your sensual bite. You purr softly against his thigh as your hand strokes his shaft in time with every pull of your lips. A deep growl fills the air as he rips bedsheet away from both of your bodies. Your eyes flicker up to meet his confused yet lustful gaze as you continue to partake of him. He props himself up with one arm while the other reaches down, silver blue eyes never straying from your own amorous gaze as he combs his fingers through your hair.

You let out a satisfying hum and draw in one last mouthful of his crimson nectar before pulling away from this thigh. “Good evening, my love,” you murmur, not caring about the warm blood dripping down your chin as you languidly rub his cock.

“It seems I’ve fallen prey to my Evening Star’s desire once more,” he remarks, fierce eyes glancing over to watch your hand as it strokes him. You laugh ominously while baring your fangs, knowing that even though it is pitch black in the room, he can still witness your show of domineering seduction.

“I couldn’t help myself,” you admit before turning your head quickly to press a kiss at the base of his cock, which earns you a guttural grunt as your eyes catch his gaze again. “I’m not the only one who is temptation made flesh,” you declare adoringly, using the exact same words he uttered to you during that fateful night in the sparse motel room.

The corners of his mouth lift into a soft smirk as you kiss a trail up his stiff shaft, smearing the blood still clinging to your lips on the way up to the tip. You lick and nibble the sensitive skin on the underside of the head, fangs noticeably on display while your free hand wipes some blood off his thigh. Your tongue peeks out and swipes a pearly drop of precum leaking from the tip as both of your hands slicken him with blood. He twitches against the palms of your hands while you give the head a tentative suck before taking all of him into your mouth.

Vergil lets out long rumbling growl as you lavish the underside of his shaft with your tongue. One of the unforeseen perks of being a vampire is not having to breathe at all, so you can keep his delicious cock in the wet cavern of your mouth for as long as you want. You purr at the taste of his blood against his soft skin, teasing his rock-hard member with your sultry sounds while your head remains motionless around him. It is only when he starts to thrust impatiently against your lips that you decide to show some mercy.

The low rumbling growl turns into a series of sensuous grunts as you move your head and begin to suck him off with gusto. You feel him bury his fingers back into your hair, massaging your scalp as you let out your own growl of pleasure. The sensation of all his blood rushing straight to his cock makes your head spin in the most maddening way, making you ache for another taste of his devilish nectar. Your fangs elongate at the thought, dragging against his shaft with every stroke of your mouth.

Most men would be wary of a vampire using their fangs during such an intimate act…but not Vergil. In fact, going by his breathless groans, he rather enjoys the feeling of your fangs as they graze the most sensitive part of his body. Your ravening eyes shift their gaze up to admire the expression of total rapture on his handsome face. You relish the thought of him getting off on the danger of bedding such a powerfully seductive vampire.

You bring one of your hands back down to his thigh when you feel his skin grow even more taut against your lips and tongue. Vergil lifts his leg and splays his thigh out for you, already knowing what you plan to do next. Your lips curl into a pleased grin as your other hand encircles the base of his cock. Your hand continues to pleasure him while you pull him out of your mouth and rush back to that delectable spot on his thigh.

A resonant groan bursts from Vergil’s lips as soon as your fangs pierce his skin, hips rocking up with abandon to meet the downstroke of your hand. His cock gradually grows harder with every draw you take of his succulent blood. You sense his impending orgasm swelling up deep inside him and just before it breaks forth, you tear away from his thigh and push your chest close to his cock.

Vergil suddenly lets out a prolonged growl as he comes undone, vigorous hips still thrusting into your hand as he spills himself onto your chest. His warm blood sprinkles from your wanton lips and mixes with his white-hot seed as they both trickle down your breasts. You moan in satisfaction while you greedily pump him for all his worth, making sure to coat every inch of your chest with his cum until his cock is utterly spent.

Your mouth curves into a smug smirk as you gently relinquish his softening cock from your grasp and climb up over his body. You sit astride his waist and lovingly rub his chest while you wait for him to come around, feeling pleased with yourself when you see nothing but total bliss upon his gorgeous face. A deep throaty growl fills the air while a pair of strong hands caress your thighs…it does not take long for his eyes to snap open, gracing you with his intense gaze as he squeezes your hips.

You purr in pleasure as one hand slides up and swipes the mixture of blood and cum off your breast with his thumb. “It’s a shame that I can’t partake of it,” you note softly before licking the remainder of your luscious feast from your lips. “Sleep well?” you ask with an impish grin, leaning over a little so that his hand can fully cup your breast.

Vergil hums as one corner of his mouth quirks into an amused grin. “I believe you already know the answer to that,” he murmurs back as his other hand glides over your hip and gives your pert bottom a firm slap before grabbing a handful of your ass.

“Mmm…” You wiggle your hips playfully as you lean down closer to him. “You drank a lot more of me than usual before going to bed this morning,” you point out with a cheeky grin. “Perhaps you’re finally feeling the normal effects vampiric blood has on mortals after they’ve had a taste,” you surmise as your hands slither up his chest to rest on his broad shoulders.

“If the effects include conjuring up arousing dreams,” Vergil presumes wryly as his hand leaves the comfort of your breast. “Then yes…I suppose it did.” His arm circles around your back and brings you down closer to him, not caring about the sticky mess dirtying his chest. You lower your face down closer just as he lifts his head and captures your lips with a passionate kiss. A few gratifying grunts and heavy pants mingle together as it deepens, bodies swaying against each other gently in this quiet moment after a storm of heated desire.

After a few more thorough strokes of his tongue, Vergil nibbles softly on your bottom lip before pulling away to stare up deeply into your eyes. “You took me by surprise, my Evening Star,” he marvels, brushing your hair away from your face as the blue hue of his eyes light up in wonder. “Not many can do that,” he adds while both of his hands rub up and down your back.

“As I said before, I couldn’t help myself,” you giggle softly as you rest your forehead against his brow. “You looked so perfect and so peaceful while you slept,” you murmur while nuzzling his face fondly. “But then I saw that you were pitching a rather delectable tent down there.” You grind your hips to emphasize your words, earning you a low snarl of warning from him as the head of his reinvigorated cock brushes against the backside of your thigh.

You just give him a naughty smirk as you continue to shamelessly writhe against his body. Your voice lowers down to a hushed whisper as your lips brush against his frowning mouth. “So, I went on the prowl for pleasure. And when I found it…” One of your fangs peeks out and pricks his bottom lip, which earns you one final growl of warning and smack against your bottom. You respond with a soft hiss before lapping up the droplets of blood as it drips down his chin, meeting his sharp stare with your lustful gaze as you provoke him with your dirty whispers one last time.

**“Your blood and cock taste so good together, my love.”**

A ravenous snarl echoes through the room as Vergil bucks his hips, wrapping your body against him in a vice grip as he rolls over and entraps you beneath him. “I am not easy prey,” he contends with a deep growl while staring you down with his heated gaze. The blue hue in his eyes seem to melt away as his pupils dilate dramatically. He uses a some of his strength to hold you down, effectively barring you from using any of your vampiric trickery to escape. You whimper as he starts to rock against you ever so slightly, teasing you with the tip of his cock as it barely slides over your slick entrance.

The corners of his mouth curve into a pleased smirk as a cocky laugh bursts from his lips. “It seems the hunter has become the hunted.” He hooks his elbows behind your knees and pins your arms down against the mattress with his hands. You struggle in his tight and overbearing embrace, but to no avail: he has you completely at his mercy. He looms over you, leering down at the lewd sight of blood and cum all over your breasts, and asserts in a deep and wicked voice full of dark promises and exquisite sins…

**“Now I’m on the prowl for pleasure.”**

Vergil rears back and licks you from your chest all the way up to your neck. You cry out when he nips the crook of your neck, teasing you with his teeth before going back down below the curve of your breasts. He looks up at you with a sinful glint in his eye as he pokes his tongue out and licks some of his own cum off your skin, humming softly at his own taste before going back for more. You whine and wriggle beneath him, silently begging for relief from the aching need growing with every swipe of his devilish tongue. He ignores your weak pleas as his unyielding tongue cleans every inch of your breast.

His hungry mouth captures your nipple and sucks it just enough to have you moaning and quivering beneath him. Another frustrated cry bursts from your lips as he releases that breast, only to move onto your other breast, lazily cleaning it as he stares up at you with enraptured eyes. As you watch him savor his own blood and cum, you feel a very primal part of yourself begin to stir deep inside you. It reawakens the insatiable hunger that constantly clamors for more and you cannot help but to thrash against his unmoving form as it demands to take, to bite, **to fuck…**

Vergil must sense your oncoming frenzy since his questing tongue becomes more direct and quickly finishes licking the rest of his seed from your breast. He lets out a deep rumbling growl as he shoots back up your body, once again thrusting his hips while his cock slides against your slick center. You answer his growl with your own ravenous snarl while your hips rock furiously against him, trying in vain to alleviate the tortuous tension building up between your legs.

**“Vergil, my love…”**

His silver eyes spark with a predatorial glow as they stare down at you in total awe of the feral vampire currently baring her fangs while moaning his name. For the first time since turning the tables on you, he groans and lowers his face closer to yours as his hips move faster between your legs, careful not push himself into your wanton heat just yet. “You may not be able…to partake of my seed,” he pants between hard thrusts, bringing his mouth close to your snarling lips. “But you can, however… **taste** this part of me.”

And with that sudden revelation, he pries your lips open with his dominate mouth and immediately pushes his tongue past your fangs, ravishing every inch of your mouth as it glides against your own grasping tongue. You let out a heady moan as you revel in the taste of his cum, noting that it is cool and slightly salty with dash of sweetness. It may not be as thick as his demonically blessed blood, but it is just as delicious and utterly satisfying. You cannot get enough it as your tongue seeks out more and more, truly savoring your devilish lover as he stokes the flame of desire burning deep inside you.

Vergil loosens his grip on your arms to brace himself on the bed and you practically purr in excitement as you instantly rake your fingers through his disheveled white hair. But this, along with his tantalizing kiss, serves as a distraction from his hips as they slowly drawback. Before you can even notice this sly move, he slams his cock deep inside you, burying himself all the way to the hilt in one swift motion. You tear away from his mouth as a shocked gasp bursts from your lips, but it soon turns into pleased moan as he begins to fuck you senseless.

“Oh, my Evening Star,” he murmurs in reverence as his hips set a brutal pace that will assuredly make you come undone very shortly. “You always look so glorious when you have my cock between these dangerous lips,” he avows as his soft fingertips caress your mouth in wonder. All you can do is keen and whimper while his cock pounds into your welcoming heat, driving you mad with every ruthless thrust as he grinds against your clit.

Vergil chuckles softly at your incoherent response before burying his face in the crook of your neck. “It’s no wonder humans and devils alike cannot resist your alluring charm,” he praises darkly, nipping and nibbling your skin as your cunt clenches tight around him in anticipation.

A guttural growl is the only warning you get before feeling his teeth bite down hard upon your neck. You cry out in pain as the sharp sting of his bite shoots through your entire being before coming to a head at the center of your quivering sex. Your cry molds into a choked scream as you finally tip over the precipice of pleasure, clutching his head tightly as you come crashing down around his impressive cock. He relentlessly pumps into you as intense pleasure wracks your body, humming and grunting against your neck as he partakes of you. You are vaguely aware of him bending your legs up higher over your head, which only prolongs the rapturous waves of wild bliss as he pounds even deeper inside you.

When your pleasure finally dies down, Vergil release your neck and regales you with dirty whispers that never fail to rekindle your insatiable hunger. “You must shine so beautifully when you have a mortal under your seductive sway…tempting them to follow you through the shadows with your beguiling gaze,” he purrs by your ear, sending shivers down your spine as the deep timbre of his voice titillates your ego.

“Oh fuck…” you sigh helplessly as your body responds to his erotic words, already feeling that sweet tension gathering up in your quivering core once more. Vergil growls harshly while his hips pick up pace, chasing his own pleasure with every slick stroke of his cock. He lifts his face away from your neck and pins you down with his fervid gaze as he drives you ever closer to sweet oblivion.

“I want to watch you from afar…as you seduce your prey,” he divulges with a hoarse grunt over the vulgar slap of your bodies, silver eyes never leaving your hazy gaze as he reveals his inner most desires. “I want to see you bring their quaking body…into your enticing embrace,” he groans while he leans forward to offer you his neck. Your eyes instantly spot the prominent vein pulsating underneath his skin and you cannot help but to moan in ecstasy as you feel another orgasm welling up inside you. And just before it spills over you hear him whisper the last part of his fantasy:

**“I want to admire your distant fire while you bite their warm and inviting neck.”**

A feral hiss leaves your throat while you bare your fangs, diving in for another feast just as your pleasure breaks forth once again. You feel his cock grow thicker in your twitching cunt before he comes with hoarse roar, filling you his warm seed as both of you let the throes of passion carry you away. As you drink his blood by the mouthful, you bask in the presence of this extraordinary man that makes you feel so alive as pulses of pleasure ripple through your body.

Vergil gradually slows his ardent thrusts while both of you float back down from your indulgent summit. You carry on with your luscious feast as he comes to a complete halt. He lowers your legs and wraps them around his waist as a contented hum rumbles through his throat. One of his hands slip under the small of your back while the other cradles your head closer to his neck. You hold onto his shoulders before he lifts you up from the bed, stubbornly refusing to pull out of your warmth as you sit down on his lap with great care. He strokes your back gently and you nestle deeper into arms, totally serene and completely satisfied.

“Have I sated your hunger, my Evening Star?”

You smile and draw in one last mouthful of his blood before detaching your fangs from his neck. “Yes, my love,” you whisper, pulling your head back to stare into his silver blue eyes. “But it won’t be long before I crave more of you.”

Vergil hums in approval as his dripping red lips quirk into a soft grin. He surrounds your body with his warm embrace and intoxicating scent as he plants a gentle kiss between your brow. The feel of his lips as they imprint his kiss with your blood still clinging to his mouth makes you shiver in quiet delight. You plant your own bloody kiss on his chin before both of your lips press sweetly together. His tongue lazily swipes out and you instantly let him taste and explore your mouth at his leisure, giving you more time to relax in the comfort of his embrace.

After a few more ravishing kisses, Vergil breaks away from your mouth and finally pulls himself out of you, making you whine in disappointment as the sense of fullness disappears. He chuckles under his breath and tells you to hold onto him as he shuffles toward the edge of the bed. You grasp his shoulders and squeeze your legs around his waist just before he stands up. He makes sure you are secure in his arms before proceeding to the adjoining bathroom.

As he ambles over to the bathroom door, you lean over his neck and lick your bite mark until the wounds fully close. A soft giggle escapes your lips as parts of his incredibly hot fantasy come to mind. “It seems that my fierce fella craves some voyeurism,” you recall salaciously, nipping at his ear playfully with one of your fangs while you your hips wiggle suggestively.

“It’s hardly voyeurism,” Vergil scoffs as he tilts his head away from your teasing mouth.

You snap your head back and stare at him in disbelief. “Really?” you prod with an unblinkingly as he opens the bathroom door before entering. “What would you call it then?” you question curiously as he puts you down in front of the shower.

“Genuine curiosity,” he retorts as he draws back the curtain and turns on the water. You quirk a brow and cross your arms as you both wait for the water to heat up.

Vergil has always let you indulge in both your desires and his blood, yet he never voiced any of his own personal desires until now. There was that time in the cemetery with the Yamato, but he claims that it was all just to help you get over your fears. You always thought that there was more to it than just lending a helping hand…no one just casually offers you to use a very powerful and revered relic in the most indecent way without getting **something** from it. In fact, as you look back on that night of debauchery, he loved every single moment of you handling the Yamato in such a fashion! He does not say what he desires often, but when he does…

_No fella of mine is gonna go unsated for as long as we’re together._

As your devilish lover tests the temperature of the water, you step over to stand beside him and lovingly wrap your arms around his waist. “I’m glad you decided to share this…genuine curiosity with me,” you reaffirm softly, feeling him stiffen for a moment in your embrace before relaxing at your words. You snuggle up to his chest as he brings his arm around your shoulder, hugging you back tightly as you continue to speak.

“But secretly watching me as I seduce and feed on unsuspecting mortals sounds pretty voyeuristic to me.”

Vergil hums softly in thought as you look up and give him a lascivious wink. He lets out an irritated huff, but the small smirk and slight shake of his head means that he is just playing hard to get. After another test of the water, he takes your hand and helps you into the shower, quickly joining you as soon as you are under its cleansing spray. Both of you take turns under the shower, letting it wash away some of the evidence of your dirty deeds before washing up with soap.

“This sudden desire,” he begins, opening up a little more to you as he grabs a blue loofah, “to watch you hunt for mortal prey has been plaguing my dreams for some time now.” He snatches a bottle of soap and pours some onto the wet loofah, lathering it up thoroughly before taking you into his arms. “And you have no room to criticize since you obviously enjoyed every single detail of it as well,” he finishes with a low grumble as one of hands comes down and gives your bottom a firm smack.

“Well, yeah! Of course I did! It’s fucking sexy!” you openly admit, earning you a slight quirk of his brow and a gleam of interest in his eyes as he starts to scrub your back with the soapy loofah. “And I wasn’t criticizing! I just didn’t expect you to be into that kind of fantasy since…uh…” Your words trail off as you ponder the best way to explain. You sigh and decide that the best approach is to just be direct and hope that he understands that it is just a normal part of being a vampire.

“Do you know how mortals react to the Dark Kiss?” you inquire, staring up at him nervously as you nibble on your lower lip with one of your fangs.

“They are paralyzed with ecstasy while they experience the most exquisite pleasure.”

Vergil’s correct response has you quirking a brow as your mouth gapes open in shock. He simply keeps washing your back as he gives you a cocky smirk. “I must admit…I didn’t foresee having this fantasy either,” he confesses as he kneels to scrub your legs. “But I do find the prospect of watching you bestow this Dark Kiss very intriguing.” He stands back up after a few more strokes along the curve of your calves and thighs with the soapy loofah and prompts you to turn around before proceeding to wash your chest and belly.

“But what arouses me the most…is the thought of beholding my Evening Star in all her splendor and glory while she shines at the height of her power,” he whispers sinfully by your ear while fondling one of your breasts.

You whimper at the thought of him watching you mesmerize a mortal before sinking your fangs into their flesh. “We can fulfill your fantasy if you want,” you provocatively propose, leaning back against his chest as he drops the soapy loofah to cup your other breast. “I do kind of miss the hunt…but not because you don’t feed me well! Or that your blood isn’t potent enough!” you reassure, worried that you might have offended him. You hastily try to remedy the situation with compliments. “Because believe me it’s the best blood I’ve ever-”

Vergil tilts your chin up and interrupts your glowing praise with a hard kiss. You immediately relax against his lips and just melt into his embrace as he continues to caress your soapy breasts. He gently breaks away from your mouth after a few moments and rests his brow against your forehead. “I understand why you would miss it. The thrill of the hunt is just part of your vampiric nature,” he reaffirms in a hushed whisper, fondly stroking your cheek as you stare into his admiring gaze. “And if fulfilling my fantasy assuages one of your desires as well…” The corners of his mouth curl into a wicked grin as he nuzzles your face.

“How could I resist such temptation as this?”

A sultry moan leaves your lips as he grinds against your ass, nestling his hard cock in between your cheeks. You thrust your hips back against him a couple of times before reaching down between your legs. “If you promise to let me taste **this** part of you again,” you purr, grabbing his cock and giving him a few firm strokes before sliding him in between your thighs. “I’ll be sure to pull out all the stops on this night of carnal delight.”

You clench your thighs and begin to thrust back once more, teasing both of you as the head of his cock rocks back and forth against your aching center. Vergil grunts and grabs your hips, meeting your every thrust with his own teasing stroke. “All we need to do is go somewhere like a bar or a nightclub,” you explain breathlessly, reaching up to cup his face while you stare up at him with affectionate eyes. “And while I go on the prowl…you can just hang back and enjoy the show.”

Vergil lets out a low rumbling growl as he slides one hand up along your spine, gently bending you over until your supporting yourself with your hands against the shower wall. You feel his cock slip into your slick heat as tiny flecks of water sprinkle over your skin. He brings one arm around your waist while the other rests above your hands. And as his hips begin to move in a slow and steady pace, he leans over and peppers your back with light kisses before confirming your plans in a deep sensuous voice dripping with untold tales of forbidden pleasures:

**“It’s a date.”**


	2. Decadence & Depravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You treat Vergil to a night of indulgent luxury and forbidden pleasures.

Tonight is the night of your promised hunt, and you can honestly say that you’ve never felt this excited in all your undead life! Everything is almost ready for your date…all you need to do is finish getting dressed, which is easier said than done with the ever-growing knot in the pit of your stomach. You’ve grown accustomed to spending your solitude with only a few trusted confidants, but the thought of stepping out for a night on the town with Vergil is exhilarating!

You can’t stand all the pent-up nervousness and excitement raging inside you any longer. Your eyes dart over to a black velvet bag sitting on a nearby shelf as you apply the finishing touches to your makeup. You reach over and grab it before taking out a deck of tarot cards at Vergil’s desk. Their musty scent wafts through the air as you shuffle the cards a few times, envisioning your question before splitting the deck into three smaller stacks. Then, you gather them all back up in a different order and spread the top four cards out on the desk in the form of a cross.

_Time to see how our date will play out._

You turn over the first card to reveal the image of a nude woman pouring two vessels of water, one over land and the other into a calm river. Your lips curve into a fond smile at the familiar card, The Star, which has popped up in a lot of your readings ever since Vergil started calling you by the sweet endearment. So, it makes sense why this card represents you and your feelings in the matter at hand: you hope to grow even closer with your fierce fella after tonight.

Your brow quirks at the next card in the spread, which depicts a man in full armor riding atop a valiant steed with a large wand. _Huh…how curious_ , you muse, tilting your head at the Knight of Wands as you ponder its meaning. It usually denotes a popular person prone to grand gestures crossing your way…this person may also be full of themselves and impetuous, leading them to make rushed and foolish decisions. You’re not exactly sure what this means for your date tonight, but you get the feeling that it won’t be favorable. 

The next card has you blinking a couple times before leaning in just to make sure your eyes aren’t deceiving you. But the scene of three young women dancing in a circle with their golden chalices held high in a joyful toast remains the same. _Curiouser and curiouser_ , you thought while tapping your nails on the desk, wondering if the proposed outcome of success is too good to be true. Drawing the Three of Cups is all around a good omen though, so you press onto the very last card of the spread.

A shiver runs up your spine at the sight of a man and a woman embracing each other in paradise. The consequences of tonight’s date will lead to what you’ve always wanted in your previous life…and what you desire now more than ever despite your cursed existence. _Now I **know** it’s too good to be tru_e, you consider sullenly, warning yourself to not get your hopes up as you begin clearing the desk. But a peculiar notion pops into your head when you touch The Lovers card again; it doesn’t seem like your usual stray thoughts at all…it feels like a sudden prediction of moments yet come… 

**_Two souls shall converge in a moment of destiny._ **

“I didn’t take you for a fortune teller.”

Your head whips around at the sound of your lover’s voice. His soft lips curl into a smirk as you check out his delectable attire for tonight. The paisley pattern of the midnight blue jacket looks absolutely regal buttoned around his waist. A black and blue handkerchief pokes out of his jacket’s pocket, bringing your attention to the silky black lapels framing his broad chest. The matching black dress shirt and pants starkly contrasts with his silvery white hair while the Yamato hanging on his hip completes his elegant wardrobe.

“I don’t dabble in tarot much,” you explain while storing the cards back inside the small velvet bag. “But I thought a little insight might help us with our date tonight,” you admit, softly nipping your lower lip with a single fang as you get up from his desk.

Vergil hums in understanding as you stow the bag back on the appropriate shelf. “And where, exactly, shall this date take place?” he inquires, slicking back his perfectly styled hair while watching you with a curious gleam in his eyes.

Your hands become a blur as you quickly wrap your hair into a low bun before pinning it in place. “There’s this posh jazz lounge downtown,” you reveal while grabbing a starry headpiece with two chain swags. “It has an excellent bar, great music…” you pause for a moment as you carefully stick the headpiece right above your bun. “And some private sitting rooms for exclusive members,” you finish, clipping the two chains on either side of your head.

Vergil tilts his head. “Sounds like you’ve hunted there before.”

You chortle at his keen deduction as you swiftly fasten an elaborate shoulder necklace around your neck. “It was my usual haunt on those nights whenever I needed a break from blood packs,” you recall with an impish smirk while adjusting the hanging strings of pearls on your arms. “But I haven’t had to go back since you feed me so well, my love,” you point out with a playful purr before showing off your strapless black dress.

The sparkling diamonds and iridescent pearls twinkle like stars as you spin around with a slow and sensual twirl. His husky growl sends pleasant tingles below your belly as the skirt flares out, revealing your bare legs and black stiletto heels. You run a finger down your cleavage with a flirty grin, relishing the spark of desire in his silver blue eyes as your knee pokes out of the scandalously long slit of your dress.

“Well?” you prompt with a pleased smile. “What do you think?”

Vergil slowly stalks over to you. “Now I know why mortals can’t stay away when you’re on the prowl,” he softly declares while taking your hand. “You’re irresistible…” he trails off, turning your hand so that he may place a gentle kiss upon your wrist. “And utterly magnificent,” he murmurs with a reverent smile as he tips your chin up into his amorous kiss. 

You grasp the lapels of his jacket as both of your lips slowly smack against each other for a moment before withdrawing with delighted hums. He offers his arm and you gladly accept by wrapping both of your hands around his elbow. His wicked smirk stirs that ever-present hunger deep inside you as he leads you out of his room, effectively distracting you from sharing one more crucial detail of the date.

“There’s one last thing I’d like to do before we leave,” you reveal nervously as both of you descend the stairs. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this with anyone but…”

Vergil looks down at you inquisitively as you close your eyes and focus on reaching out with your mind. His eyes widen in shock as your quiet thoughts brush against his consciousness. “It’ll help us keep track of each other tonight,” you reassure, patiently waiting for him to let down his guard. You can feel him contemplating for a few moments before your mind is suddenly flooded with another presence. It feels familiar and little apprehensive, so you decide to test the connection with a simple thought.

_Can you hear me, my love?_

Vergil stares at your unmoving lips in wonder as your words pass through his mind. Then, he gives you an affectionate smile while his response slips past your barrier. 

_You continue to surprise me, my Evening Star._

“Shall we?” he asks aloud while opening the door.

Your soft giggle fills his mind as both of you leave the shop. He slashes open a portal with the Yamato and takes your arm before leading you to the other side. Then, you explain your powers and abilities in more detail as you both walk through the more upscale part of the city towards your destination. It doesn’t take long for both of you to arrive at The Nightingale, a high-end jazz lounge and your hunting ground for the night.

Vergil asks if a reservation is needed to enjoy this swanky club as you approach the entrance. You nod and admit that you’re not on the list but that can be rectified with just a few words. He quirks his brow at you as he opens the door, letting you enter first before following right behind you.

A young lady greets you in the entryway. “Hi! Welcome to The Nightingale! Your name, please?” she inquires with a friendly smile.

You give her some random name and as she looks down to check the list, you let a tiny bit of the magnetizing presence hidden within you slip out. “Hmm…I don’t see you…” she trails off with a soft gasp as her head snaps up to meet your gaze. “Gosh, you’re so pretty,” she admits with a dreamy sigh before blinking with surprise. “Oh! I’m so sorry, miss! I dunno what’s gotten into me,” she hastily apologizes with a shake of her head.

“Think nothing of it, darling,” you reassure with a tilt of your head as you stare into her awestruck eyes.

Your vampiric charm pulls her in deeper as you delve into her mind, sifting through a few recent memories before reshaping one for your intended purpose. “Perhaps you should check the list again,” you kindly suggest while receding from her mind. “We don’t want any trouble over a simple misunderstanding,” you add with a patient smirk as you glance over at Vergil, who looks just as confused and fascinated as the hostess.

“Yes, of course,” she replies before checking the list again. “Oh! There you are!” she exclaims while marking the exact name she now remembers you saying to begin with. “Must’ve misheard you…so sorry about that!” she apologizes again with a sheepish grin as she points down a nearby hall with huge double doors. You thank her with a smile before heading in that direction, silently amused at her quiet muttering about making a fool of herself in front of a beautiful stranger.

Vergil observes you from the corner of his eye before speaking softly. “It all makes sense now…how you’re so good at gathering information,” he muses with an amazed smirk as both of you come to a halt in the hallway.

“Oh, that’s nothing compared to what I’m about to do, my love,” you boast, noting the two doormen just outside the main venue as you stare up at him with a smug smile. His arms wrap around you as he chuckles at your boldness, bringing you in close to bestow a soft kiss above your brow.

“Happy hunting, my dear.”

And with that, he teleports away in a blink of an eye, leaving you to deal with the spooked doormen _. Damnable devil_ , you thought while rolling your eyes with an annoyed huff. But you’re able to calm them down easily by assuming a peaceful aura within your vampiric presence. They both go back to their positions by the double doors and swing them open as you approach the loud and lively venue.

The smooth sounds of jazz along with the excited chatter of the crowd brings back memories of a past long forgotten. You pause just outside the door to capture this moment before a magnificent storm while nostalgia sweeps you away to a bygone age. Then, you slowly release the full majesty of your presence, letting it unfurl like a blooming flower as you stride into the main floor with your head held high.

All eyes are instantly upon you as the entirety of the club notices your grand entrance. Even the music slows down as your presence hits the musicians, but they quickly recover and find the rhythm again. You can’t help but to smirk at their awed stares and gaping faces as you pass by multiple tables. Several waiters completely ignore their current customers to assist you with your every need. Your soft laughter makes all their hearts beat faster, stirring your hunger as you request a secluded table on the second floor. Their heavenly sighs fill the air when they behold your gracious smile before rushing off to do their task.

You search for Vergil with your mind as you head up to the second floor, questioning if he successfully made it inside the venue unnoticed. His impressed hum brushing against your consciousness lets you know that he’s not only there but close by. Your eyes dart from side to side as you wonder where he could be hiding…but the mystery of his whereabouts has you shivering with anticipation. The thrill of being watched from the shadows runs through you as you’re seated on a plush couch by a table with a fantastic view of the stage. 

That’s when your hunt truly begins.

Most of your kind usually like to roam around looking for their prey and play pretend as they chat up some gullible mortals. Then, they lure them to a private place where the ignorant human will experience the bliss of the Dark Kiss while their new acquaintance indulges in their blood. It’s typical of all vampires to hunt this way…but some predators wait for their prey to come to them.

And oh, do they come…like a swarm of moths to a dangerous flame.

Quite a few people approach you with various requests over the next hour. Some ask if they can join your table while others just want to buy you a drink. You accept some patrons at your table and refuse others, steadily surrounding yourself with potential prey while listening to excellent jazz. Your keen sense of hearing picks up their whispered conversation, learning a little about these mortals as you judge the potency of their blood. All of them show promise but their constant gawking and shallow compliments are boring you to death…again!

Your eyes begin to wander as the band starts playing a slow and smoky tune, totally changing the atmosphere of the club to something more intimate. And that’s when you spy a young woman standing by the bar, trying her hardest to not get caught staring as she peeks over at your table. _How adorable_ , you muse while admiring her curves and pretty dress. You tilt your head with interest when her body quivers under your alluring gaze, which only whets your appetite even more…that is until the sudden appearance of a young man distracts her.

You manage to hold back the irritable growl crawling up your throat at this unfortunate interruption. But you continue to watch closely as they start talking, noting that they must know each other very well going by their friendly demeanor. The woman must have mentioned you since the man glances your way and his body instantly reacts much like his lady friend. Your brow quirks as they lean in close, sharing a few more hushed whispers before turning around to face you together.

_Oh my…what an adventurous couple_ , you surmise, softly laughing to yourself as you dismiss your entourage with a mere flick of your hand. They all follow your silent command without question, leaving you alone with a couple bottles of unopened champagne. You pat the now empty couch with your hand as you lure them over with an inviting grin.

The daring couple immediately join you and introduce themselves while sitting on either side of you on the couch. You take one of the bottles of champagne and pop the cork, smiling at their eager faces as you kindly offer to pour them a drink. They each grab a glass and propose a toast about seizing opportunities for new experiences before taking a sip as you steer the conversation towards themselves.

It doesn’t take much cajoling to learn that they’re not only a couple but engaged, and you just so happen to catch them the night before their wedding! You ask why they’ve chosen to spend their time with you rather than enjoying each other’s company and they both give a vague answer…but curiosity gets the better of you. So, you simply urge them to be honest with your captivating presence, holding them even tighter within your seductive sway as they spill all their dirty little secrets. 

_Oh, this is just too delicious!_ you gush when they reveal one in particular fantasy about having a threesome with a gorgeous stranger. You lean in real close to each of them and whisper your own craving for something new and exciting, tempting both of them with the promise of exquisite pleasure as you nibble on their ear. Your hunger intertwines with lust as you eye both of their necks, reveling in the aroused blood running through their veins.

You’re absolutely ravenous by the time they finish off one bottle of champagne, and you dare say that your venturesome couple is ready for more…but the sudden announcement of a song request draws your attention. You look down at the stage to see the bandleader pointing up in your direction.

“This next song is for the star up above.”

The band begins playing some mediocre number that barely manages to be tolerable. Your brow furrows at the awful request while your lovely couple remains totally oblivious to your confusion. The insidious whispers of paranoia invade your thoughts, but you push them aside as you mentally reach out to Vergil.

_Did you…?_

His reply is swift with a hint of cold anger.

_No. It was him._

You scan the room and instantly spot the man that has provoked the ire of your fierce fella. It’s not hard to pick him out with that shameless leer on his face as he struts towards you. As he gets closer, you feel this distinctive shift in the air around him while the potency of his blood sets you on edge. You can sense his influence seeping through the mortals around him, bending their will in a show of dominance as he finally makes it to your table. 

There’s no mistaking it.

You’re in the presence of another vampire. 

“Hey there, sugar,” he greets, making your skin crawl as his lips curve into an oily smile. “Mind if I join you?”

You give him a quick once over before looking back up with an unimpressed frown. “Would if I could but I’m quite busy at the moment,” you decline coolly, wrapping an arm around the woman as you tousle the man’s hair.

“Aww, c’mon now…can’t a couple of night owls share a drink?” he persists as his eyes flicker over your adventurous couple.

Your eyes squint into an icy glare. “Go get your own and leave me be.”

The meddling mosquito laughs in your face. “Listen, I don’t appreciate you moving in on my turf without the proper courtesy that’s expected of one so young,” he discloses while that oily smile turns more sinister with every word. “But I’m willing to put this lil’ transgression behind us.”

You roll your eyes as he moves in closer, encroaching on your personal space while staring you down. His lecherous gaze makes your blood boil as a foreign presence slams against consciousness. “All you have to do is-” he abruptly gets cut off as his eyes meet with your furious stare.

**_KNEEL!_ **

Your harsh command assaults his mind with overwhelming force. His knees buckle under the weight of your superior power as he falls to the ground. He looks back up at you in shock, mouth agape and eyes wide as he begins to grovel at your feet. “I’m deeply sorry, mistress…I didn’t realize-”

**_SILENCE!_ **

The pathetic little tick instantly shuts his gaping mouth. “I know for a fact this is not your turf,” you reveal, slowly raising his chin up with your foot before shoving the tip of your stiletto heel between his lips. “In fact, no one has claim over this place…until tonight.”

His eyes widen in terror as you pierce his filthy damned soul with your scornful gaze. You mentally nudge the young woman beside you to grab the bottle of champagne off of the table. She complies and pops the cork before handing it over with a sweet smile, not even acknowledging the cowering vampire kneeling before you.

“It’s all mine now.” 

Your overpowering dominance keeps him from standing up or speaking out as you pour every last drop of champagne atop of his head. An amused chuckle flits through your mind as the sparkling bubbly dribbles down his mortified face. You wedge the tip of your heel deeper between his teeth, letting the slope of your foot guide a good amount of champagne into his mouth. He gags and tries to spit it out, but you command him to swallow every fizzy drop, knowing that he’ll have to suffer through the unpleasant process of purging it from his body once you’re done with him. 

You order him to clean your foot as soon as the champagne stops flowing, carefully instructing him to only lick the bottom since your stiletto heels are way too expensive for his vile tongue. Your lips curl into a cruel smirk as he laps up all the dirt and grime with a disgusted frown on his face. You take pleasure in his humiliation while handing the empty bottle over to the young man sitting calmly beside you. And when you tire of his submissive cleaning, you decide to give this worthless tick one last word of warning before setting him free.

“I highly suggest you never darken my domain again,” you threaten while molding his will like wet clay, “unless you want to suffer a fate worse than Final Death.”

And with that final command, you release him with a dismissive wave of your hand. He quickly stands up and tries to speak, but something behind you catches him off guard. You see a flicker of blue reflect in his horrified eyes, visibly shaking with unbridled fear as he slowly backs away before making a hasty departure.

You follow his speedy retreat until he’s no longer in sight. “Now, where were we?” you murmur while cupping the lady’s cheek as your foot rubs up and down the young man’s leg. “Ah yes…I remember now.” Your hungry gaze flickers between your adventurous couple before looking at one of the private sitting rooms. Their bodies shiver in delight as you finally close in on your prey with one final question:

“Care to join me somewhere more private?” 

* * *

Vergil knew he was in for an intriguing experience when he agreed to this lascivious date. So far, it’s played out exactly as he expected: you’ve ensnared everyone in the club with your enthralling presence and caught some prey within your alluring web. The detestable appearance of another vampire nearly made him come out of hiding to cut him down. But he stayed his hand and watched as his Evening Star bent the miscreant to her will before ordering him to leave immediately.

_Remarkable_ , he muses, impatiently wringing the collar of his dress shirt while intense yearning flushes through his body. His keen ears pick up your sensual whisper as you ask the enamored young couple to follow you somewhere else. They nod their heads eagerly before wrapping themselves around each of your arms. He hears your voice ringing through his mind like a delicate breeze as you stand up and glance at a vacant room guarded by a doorman.

_Better hurry, my love…the show’s about to begin._

Vergil smirks at your playful tone as you glide across the floor with refined grace. He follows close behind, trying his best to remain unseen while waiting for an opening to sneak into the room. Your captivating gaze falls upon the doorman, staring at him with intense focus while muttering under your breath. His eyes glaze over as he stands stock still for a few seconds before snapping out his momentary daze. Then, the doorman smiles politely at your approach and opens the door for you, giving Vergil the opportunity to slink in after you when he walks away.

He quietly shuts the door behind him and creeps among the shadows of the room, checking for any sign of the couple being aware of an uninvited guest. But you have them wrapped around your finger, completely infatuated and fawning over your every move as you lead them to a large couch in the corner. He leans against the opposite wall as you guide the woman to sit down and halt the young man from following suit by gently placing your hand on his chest. 

“Ladies first.”

The young man shivers and nods his head in understanding. He moves to stand by the young woman while you sit beside her, giving Vergil a perfect view as the climax of your hunt begins. You cup her face and bring her in close, only stopping a hair’s breadth from her lips as your hands slide down her neck. She whimpers and tries to lean in for a kiss, but you gently push her to lie down on the couch and continue to caress the curves of her body.

Vergil remains motionless as you lift the young woman’s dress up, spreading her legs to reveal her soaking wet panties. His cock twitches as you settle between her thighs, nipping at her skin while moving lower and lower…then, the woman gasps and her face contorts in pain for only a second before slacking in pleasure as your fangs sink into the prominent vein near her clothed sex. 

“Holy shit,” the young man grunts, palming his bulging crotch as he watches you partake of his lover.

Vergil finds himself mirroring the action, cupping his aching cock while taking in every detail of this depraved moment. The euphoric moans of the young woman as she writhes in pleasure on the couch has him itching to loosen his pants. But he resists the urge to touch himself and just continues to witness the power his Evening Star welds over these mortals.

You withdraw from the woman after drinking a couple more mouthfuls and pin the young man down with your lustful gaze. His eyes widen as you smack your red lips, letting out a pleased hum while drops of blood dribble down your chin. “What the fuck?!” he gasps with realization as you bend down and close the wounds on his lover’s thigh with a swipe of your tongue.

Vergil senses his fear and summons the Yamato at the ready for a quick getaway if needed. But you simply rush over to him in a mere second and place a single finger on his trembling lips. “Shh,” you coo, staring deeply into his eyes as you ease him to a state of total relaxation. His lips curve into a dopey smile as you circle around and wrap your arms around his shoulders.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” you whisper while staring down at the blissed-out woman still laying on the couch.

“Y-yes!” he gasps as your fangs graze his ear. “I love her so much,” he tacks on with genuine fondness, making your lips quirk into an amused smirk while prompting him to look at you once more.

“Be a good boy and feed your mistress.”

The young man turns around and bares his neck for you. He seems to melt in your embrace as you scrape your fangs against the pulsating vein. You peer over his shoulder before biting down, seemingly staring right where Vergil is standing in shadows. The young man grunts in pain as your fangs sink into his flesh, but then he moans as his body quakes in pleasure.

Vergil’s grip on the Yamato tightens as his other hand moves on its own accord, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants while you enjoy your second drink of the night. He quietly hisses as his cock springs free from its tight confines, already engorged and weeping white droplets at the tip. His blatant gaze never wavers from your mesmerizing stare as he finally succumbs to his deepest desire and begins pleasuring himself. He grits his teeth with every pump of his hand, consciously holding back any grunts and growls that try to escape his throat. The intense yearning from earlier overtakes his mind, hardening his cock even more with the thought of you handling mortals like mere playthings.

After a few more moments of silently watching each other, you release the young man’s neck with a pleased hiss. Your tongue closes his wounds with a quick lick before relinquishing him from your grasp. You softly gasp and cover your delighted smirk with a dainty hand as you examine the huge wet spot on the front of his pants.

“Looks like somebody got too excited!” you playfully note while directing him to sit next to his lover on the couch. “But that’s alright,” you sigh as the young man just smiles happily, totally oblivious to coming undone by your sensual bite alone. “I know exactly what you need for round two,” you divulge with a wicked gleam in your eye as you take a seat between them.

Vergil pauses at your mysterious words and quirks his eyebrow when you prick your middle finger with one of your fangs. “Both of you have pleased your mistress greatly,” you gush while holding your hand over to the young woman. “So as a reward…” you murmur as a few droplets of your blood drips between her parted lips.

The young woman lets out an ecstatic cry as your thick and redolent nectar touches her tongue. You let her suckle on your finger for a moment before giving the young man his fair share of his prize. He also cries out at the taste of your blood, eagerly lapping every drop off your finger. The front of his pants grow tight with his reinvigorated arousal while his lover rubs her cunt through her drenched panties.

You get up from the couch and stare at the hedonistic couple with a satisfied smile. “I suggest you fuck each other hard and rough,” you coax with a provocative purr. “Oh! And one more thing,” you quickly add while cupping both of their enraptured faces. “After you both come…” you trail off as they meet your entrancing gaze, remaining still and silent until he hears you whispering your final command.

**_FORGET._ **

Vergil sees the light in their eyes glaze over as you slowly retreat from the couch. He swiftly puts his cock away and waits until you’re close enough to pounce on you. His arm encircles your waist before dragging you back into the shadows. 

“You shine so brightly, my Evening Star,” he whispers fondly, earning a quiet giggle and soft whimper from you as he nibbles your ear.

Your head tilts to the side as you look up at him from the corner of your eye. “Enjoy the show, my love?” you inquire with a naughty grin while grinding against his crotch. 

“Immensely.”

“Mmm…I’ll say!” you quietly exclaim with glee while eyeing his straining cock.

You suddenly become a blur of motion before his eyes, completely taking him off guard as he leans back against the wall. His head snaps down to see his pants by his knees and you licking the underside of his cock, pulling a surprised grunt from him while the sound of passionate sex fills the air. You gesture with your head towards the swooning couple, subtly prodding him to watch as they fulfill your request.

Vergil beholds the scene of pure debauchery just a few feet in front of him: torn clothes strewn across the floor surround the couple vigorously making love on the couch. He focuses on the lady bouncing up and down in the young man’s lap, admiring her swaying breasts as she struggles to keep up with her lover’s fast pace. His curious gaze lingers down to where they’re connected, so wet and slippery as they slap against each other over and over. He feels your mouth sink all the way down his cock as both of their cries of shared ecstasy stoke the flames of his desire. 

You waste no time with your usual teasing and start sucking him off with the fervor of a wanton harlot, eagerly bobbing your head in time with the couple’s raunchy pace. Their litany of shameless moans drown out his approving growl as he cups the back of your head and thrusts his hips to meet every downstroke of your mouth. He can feel his cock growing more taut against your tongue while the tightening sensation of imminent release pools below his belly. The hand clenching the Yamato starts to shake as he pursues that blessed peak of pleasure, approaching fast and getting closer and closer and closer… 

The private room’s door abruptly bursts open, startling both him and the randy couple but not you in the slightest. A strange sensation swathes him with a spine-tingling chill as a doorman hurries inside and begins asking the couple to get dressed. Your lips curl into knowing smirk around his cock, still sucking with gusto as his heart begins to pound with the thrill of getting caught.

The doormen turns his head towards your hiding spot in the shadowy corner. Vergil takes the Yamato in both hands and presses its sheath against the back of your head, effectively barring you from making any more movement. But that doesn’t stop your tongue from lavishing his shaft…nor your hands from caressing his innermost thighs. He purses his lips and glares down at you in warning while attempting to remain silently composed.

You look up at his scowling face as your fangs elongate in defiance, grazing the silky skin around the base of his cock. The lone doorman comes closer, peering at the darkened corner as you stroke and squeeze his balls. The preserve thought of coming undone in front of a total stranger makes his pleasure soar sky high, climbing higher and higher until his impending release starts to curl and crest…and despite his best efforts to stubbornly resist, he comes crashing down with a restrained roar at the back of this throat.

Vergil watches as the doorman scratches his head in confusion, seemingly unaware of a devilish intruder emptying his load into your mouth. He doesn’t dare to move with the doorman standing so close, resigning to just enjoy the decadence of such carnal delights as the last tremors of his orgasm leaves him breathless. But the doorman eventually departs with the perplexed couple in tow, finally giving both of you respite from the utterly tense yet highly arousing situation. He glances down at you through half-lidded eyes, noting the white streaks of his seed leaking down your pretty chin with a gratified hum. 

Your lips curve into a pleased grin as you pull his spent cock out of your mouth. He knows that you can’t partake of his seed, but the thought of you spitting it out seems like a waste. So, he sweeps you up into his arms before you find a trash bin and captures your lips with a hungry kiss. You throw your arms around his neck as he pries your mouth open, softly moaning while thick white cum trickles down on his waiting tongue. He swings you around and presses your back against the wall, eagerly drinking every last drop before tearing away from your lush lips with a low growl.

“I have half a mind to punish you for your disobedience,” he scolds with an irritable snarl. 

“Even though you liked it?” you point out with an amused giggle. “You shouldn’t have let me taste you again if you really wanted to berate me for fulfilling your voyeuristic fantasies,” you point out while licking your lips with a satisfied hum. His brow twitches at your response but he doesn’t deny that he enjoyed the rush of adrenaline when the doorman unknowingly looked straight at him. You smile knowingly as he lowers you down to the ground with an indignant huff.

“And don’t worry, my love,” you coo softly as he makes himself presentable again. “I cloaked us both in the shadows of their mind, so we weren’t in any real danger of being caught.”

Vergil pauses as he remembers the strange sensation that overtook him when the doorman showed up. “You’ve failed to mention that you can extend that deceptive power to me,” he mutters with a suspicious squint while zipping up his pants and buckling his belt.

“It must’ve slipped my mind,” you note with a nonchalant shrug and cheeky grin.

A rumbling growl emanates from his throat as he crowds you against the wall with his looming height. “Such insolence will not go unpunished, my dear.”

You nip your lower lip with a single fang as his hand slides up along the slit of your dress before slipping between your legs. He softly growls while stroking you over the flimsy fabric of your panties, utterly pleased by slick essence of your sex dripping down his long fingers. You whimper as he shows off just how wet you are by bringing his hand up close to his face before licking a finger clean. Then, he presses another glistening finger against your lips, silently demanding you to open your mouth while gazing down at you with dark promise in his eyes. You hum indulgently while sucking his finger clean before titillating him with your brazen response to his enticing threat. 

“I can’t wait to see what you have in store for me, my love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank bettybattaglia over on tumblr and twitter for her galaxy brain idea of champagne guzzling and heel licking! And I gotta give a shout to all my fellow judgement sluts in the discord server for encouraging this filth! 😂🙈

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you are curious, I am heavily inspired by Vampire: The Masquerade and The Requiem. So, if my depiction or concepts of vampires seem familiar...there ya go! 😁


End file.
